In recent years, with the rapid development of intelligent terminals and mobile internet technology, augmented reality technology (abbreviated as AR) is known to the public. A large number of AR applications based on image-processing and terminal positioning technology have begun to emerge, which caused a greater concern in the industry, and becomes a technology research hotspot.
In researching and application of AR technology, virtual AR information is applied to the real world. The traditional WEB page browsing query mode based on text input changes into a new mode based on camera shooting, hotspots capturing and AR information viewing real-time.
When users of AR terminals (for example, smart phones) shoot surrounding scenery, they can get AR experience at the same time. In a typical business scene, when an AR application running on the user's mobile terminal captures AR targets deployed by AR service providers, based on the user's current location, the AR application can get the AR content corresponding with the AR target and according to the user's choice. The AR target, for example, includes the target point of interest to the user, i.e. the point of interests (POI). The AR content includes text, images, audio, video, and so on. The AR application displays virtual information captured by the imaging apparatus of the user's mobile terminal and AR content in a tag form, on the terminal's screen, and presents AR views to the users. The AR view is an observation view, formed by AR content and real time recording with the imaging apparatus, displayed and rendered on the mobile terminal's screen.
However, in the existing AR technology, the tags corresponding with POIs in the AR view often overlap each other, so that the users cannot determine the location relationship between the POIs.